


First Kiss

by silversymphony



Series: ficlet verse [2]
Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversymphony/pseuds/silversymphony
Summary: It was a regular night, settling in to simply sleep but...





	

A regular night, in which Kyuhyun set aside his laptop for the night, a smile on his face thanks to the silly anecdote Zhou Mi was recounting for him. He got the bed sheet settled up to his hip, covering vital parts from the cold. Although what cold was that seeing that the heater was slightly higher than he would have preferred it to be. 

It had been a long day, Zhou Mi continued. The bed dipped under his weight and Kyuhyun saw him fight with the sheet for a second before flopping back onto the bed. 

Kyuhyun was often thankful for Zhou Mi's company when they had group things together. He was also very used to bracing himself for the cuddling that came along with sleeping with Zhou Mi. 

His left hand rested on the space between the two of them, palm open, simply relaxing. With the continuing drone of Zhou Mi's adventures of the day, he laughed where needed and interjected a quip if it was called for as well. He felt how Zhou Mi kept inching closer. The first giveaway was the gentle nudge of their hands. Zhou Mi’s soft chuckle was the usual one, simply full of mirth and radiating the same warmth Zhou Mi's personality often dished out. 

Zhou Mi's hand was restless, playful, as he decided to trace the outlines of Kyuhyun's wrist, palm, fingers. Until coming to rest fully on top of Kyuhyun's hand itself, wiggling slightly so that the hands interlaced simply. 

If Kyuhyun minded it, he didn't mention it, just continued to hum agreements to Zhou Mi's monologue. The two scooting closer as time kept going. Facing each other in the dark, catching gentle smiles during the conversation. 

“Was your day okay?” Zhou Mi asked, playing with Kyuhyun's feet. 

“I've had better,” Kyuhyun confessed, as he felt Zhou Mi not so subtly worm one of his legs between his. A favorite thing for the older man. Often claiming that human legs were far, far better than body pillows between legs. 

Zhou Mi always loved physical interaction, especially as he finally found his comfortable spot in between Kyuhyun's legs. This closeness was always welcomed, he thought to himself, letting his free hand land on Kyuhyun's thigh and stroking it mindlessly. Habits with each other, really. Inching closer, still, getting ready for the night ahead. 

“Mi?”

“Yeah?”

But closer still, and Kyuhyun leaned his face on Zhou Mi's pillow. They can both feel each other's breath on their lips.

“Kuixian…” Whatever thought Zhou mi had, pushed aside as Kyuhyun's soft lips catch his. Soft, simple, exploring. 

Kyuhyun’s free hand anchored itself on Zhou Mi's shirt. The only thing that feels like it’s keeping him sane when the world has turned to mush and Zhou Mi's soft noises keep driving him to the edge. 

“Mi…” 

A deep breath, two. As Zhou Mi pulls away from the kiss only to notice that Kyuhyun's eyes are still closed. “What is it?”

“Could you call me that again?” His eyes still closed, holding on to the moment perhaps?

Zhou Mi leans closer, his free hand stroking Kyuhyun's cheek gently. “Kuixian,” sealed with a small peck. “Kuixian,” murmured between kisses. “Kuixian,” as he heard Kyuhyun moan into the kiss and felt how his held hand almost lost feeling because of how tight Kyuhyun was holding it.

But there wasn't much more to those soft kisses, not beyond the way Kyuhyun felt Zhou Mi's tongue tease at his lips and push gently deeper into Kyuhyun's mouth. Everything felt too hot yet they inched closer together. Practically melting and the heavy breathing that held them as they tried to catch their breath broken apart from the kiss, foreheads leaning together, only brought genuinely sheepish smiles from the two. 

“Did you know…”

“That this would happen?” Kyuhyun completed the question on Zhou Mi's mouth and shook his head. All he had hoped for tonight was a regular night's sleep. Just like the usual. But something else clicked tonight and the kisses remained chaste and soul destroying through the night. So soft and beautiful they were that the two fell asleep practically smiling into each other's mouth.


End file.
